To satisfy the growing demands for wireless data traffic since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. That is why the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (post LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, deployment of the 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmWave) band (for example, 60 GHz) is under consideration. In order to mitigate propagation path loss and increase a propagation distance in the mmWave band, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technology have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, to improve a system network, techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Besides, advanced coding modulation (ACM) techniques such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access techniques such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human-oriented connection network in which human beings generate and consume information to the Internet of things (IoT) in which information is transmitted/received and processed between distributed elements such as things. The Internet of everything (IoE) technology is emerging, which combines the IoT with big data processing through connectivity to a cloud server or the like.
For IoT implementation, technologies such as sensing, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interfacing, and security are required. Recently, techniques including a sensor network for interconnection between things, machine to machine (M2M) communication, and machine type communication (MTC) have been studied.
An intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service of creating new values for human livings by collecting and analyzing data generated from interconnected things may be provided in an IoT environment. The IoT may find its applications in a wide range of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, healthcare, smart appliance, and state-of-the art medical service, through convergence between existing IT technologies and various industries.
In this context, many attempts have been made to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT. For example, techniques such as sensor network, M2M communication, and MTC are implemented by means of beamforming, MIMO, array antennas, and the like for 5G communication. Application of cloud RAN as the afore-described big data processing technique is an example of convergence between 5G technology and IoT technology.
In the cellular Internet of Things (CIoT), CIoT devices may communicate with a base station (BS) and connect to the Internet through a cellular network such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), or long term evolution (LTE). Because the CIoT devices are able to connect to the network wirelessly using wide coverage of the BS, they may maintain the connections to the network without using additional wired or wireless network connection devices.